Gas-induced draft furnaces rely upon several electrically powered components, such as electrically powered fans, to support their proper functioning. When the electrical power to a building heated by such furnaces goes out, e.g., due to power-grid failure, the furnace can no longer heat the building. As such, in colder environments, an extended power-grid failure can cause the building to become uncomfortable to occupy.